Loving You
by linda3
Summary: Kagome just move to a new place, she had to leave all her friends behind and of course someone she really likes. Can Kagome start her life over again? Can she ever love some else? Can this person be ' oh, i don't know!' Inu-Yasha?
1. Default Chapter

Loving You  
  
Should I write this story in chapters? Naw, it takes to much time, having to end each chapter at a certain spot. But I guess I should since I 'think' it's gonna be a long story. Anyways, this fanfiction does not base from the original story, I'm just borrowing the characters to create my own. *Innocent* and this is a lemon story, but its going to be in a later on chapter. Now, lets get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1 Farewell  
  
"Bye, Kagome!" The girls hollered to Kagome after class.  
  
"Bye! I'll see you guys on Monday." Kagome replied  
  
Home......  
  
"I'm home!!!" Kagome said as she entered her condo.  
  
"My, you're home early today! Aren't you going to go out with your friends today?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"No, I'm kind of tired, plus I need to study for my exam next Friday."  
  
Hearing the last phrase, Kagome's mother frown "Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"There's something I want to ask you. Um. what if I tell you that we're moving out?"  
  
Looking up from her book, Kagome stared at her mom in shock "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome, your grandpa is very ill, it's up to us now to go take care of him."  
  
"But why can't he come and leave with us?"  
  
"Sota and I tired every way, but he refused leave the place where he grew up."  
  
"But what about my school and what about my friends, what am I suppose to tell them?" Kagome couldn't hold back her tears, before she knew it; it flowed freely down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kagome's mom felt guilty for bring up the subject to her daughter, she knew that it was going to be hard for Kagome.  
  
Kagome locked herself in her room the whole day. She couldn't sleep nor even want to get out of bed. 'What am I suppose to do? How am I supposed to tell my friends on Monday? And. what about Hojo.?'  
  
Monday.....  
  
Kagome walked quietly into class, ignoring the presences of her classmates and friends. During class she just kept staring into space.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome.!" The teacher wanted Kagome to solve the math question "Kagome, would you please pay attention?"  
  
Kagome finally notice the she was being called "Oh.I sorry sir"  
  
"Would you please give us the answer to number 16?"  
  
"Yes sir" Kagome went up and worked the problem in a breeze, but her face still remain sad. Only her close friends saw that Kagome is hiding something. Kagome spent the whole day in silence and in thoughts.  
  
After school.......  
  
"Hey Kagome, wait up!"  
  
'Oh no! Here they come, what am I going to do?' Kagome said to herself as she began to walk faster.  
  
"Kagome." One of her friends caught up to Kagome followed by two more. "Why'd you ditched us? Did we do something wrong?"  
  
"...um..no, it not your fault, I.I don't feel good, that's all" Kagome lied  
  
"Hum.what's wrong, please tell us, Kagome"  
  
"Well..I'm.I'm moving" Kagome lowered her volume.  
  
"WHAT?" All three friends shouted, startling Kagome.  
  
"Hahahaha....good one, Kagome, but it's not April Fools yet" said one of the girl  
  
"I'm not joking, I have to go and leave with my grandpa, he's very ill and he really needs us right now." Kagome began to weep  
  
"B-but you can't! You can't leave us, we're your friends."  
  
"Yeah! And what about Hojo? Aren't you guys seeing each other? How are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know, ok. I'm having a difficult time as it is, I don't want to think of anything else right now. I gotta go, I need to help pack up."  
  
"Packing already? When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow..." Kagome mumbled  
  
"What? Why so early?"  
  
"The faster the better for my grandpa I guess."  
  
"Are you going to come back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
All four friends cried and continued crying on their trip back Kagome house to help her pack. They couldn't believe it, they have known each other since childhood and now they have to part.  
  
The next day....  
  
"Bye, Kagome, we'll miss you"  
  
"Remember to come visit us some time."  
  
"Of course I will! I probably won't get used to that place anyway" Kagome tried to sound cheerful, she didn't want to ruin the day again by crying. Thinking it over last night, Kagome knew that she will see her friends again. Maybe it a good thing that she moved, she can meet new peoples and make new friend, but they'll be as close as her old ones. 'Oh on! What about Hojo?' "Um. guys, can you tell Hojo I'm sorry?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome, we will"  
  
"And will take good care of him, too."  
  
Kagome giggled "Thanks for everything"  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"We're leaving now, Kagome"  
  
"Ok mom, bye you guys! I'll miss you" Kagome shout as the car began to move  
  
Taking her sit, Kagome stared out the window, just then, something caught her sight. "Hojo."  
  
Standing at a nearby house, Hojo stared sadly at Kagome as she passed by.  
  
Kagome's heart began to race. 'Why is he here?' Kagome wonder, her eyes locked on Hojo for as long as it can, before the he is out of sight.  
  
"Hojo....." Kagome whispered as the last sight of Hojo disappeared, two streams of water began to form in Kagome's eye. "Good Bye."Kagome said just above a whisper.  
  
Author: Hi again! So what do you think of the first chapter? I guess I won't get much review on the first one, since it's not going anywhere. Next chapter, Inu-Yasha will be in! 'Yippee' I'm not forcing you, but if you can, please review me at lilduststorm@netscape.net hehehe lilduststorm is also my screen name, so you can talk to me whenever I'm on. Bai o and by da way.. sorry for da little Hojo ans Kagome thing! 


	2. Meaningful fight

Loving You  
  
Chapter 2 Meaningful Fight (I just hate making up titles, don't you?)  
  
"Kagome, Sota dear, you're here." An old man in a wheelchair greeted Kagome, Sota and their mother.  
  
"Hello grandpa" both Kagome and Sota greed their grandpa with a big hug.  
  
"Hello father, how are you doing?" Kagome's mom asked.  
  
"I'm fine, now that you here. Thank you for coming dear." The old man smiled.  
  
"Don't mention it, dad. Besides I'm kind of happy coming back to my birth place, and the place where I meet my husband."  
  
"Well, enough talking, it's getting dark, so let's go inside and unpack." The old man said as he wheeled himself into the house.  
  
"This is both yours and your mother, Kagome, and this one is yours, Sota. Get cleaned and we'll have dinner at nine."  
  
9:45PM.....  
  
"That was a great dinner, grandpa" Kagome patted her stomach, addressing that she is full.  
  
"Oh...Kagome dear, you too Sota, you two will start school first thing tomorrow. I have put you two in the best schools around. Everything is arranged, so you two don't have to worry"  
  
"Thank you, grandpa" Kagome and Sota both said at the same time.  
  
That night, Kagome couldn't sleep. 'I wonder what tomorrow will be like, will my classmates like me, or yet, will I like them? God I'm so nervous, yet at the same time I'm kind of excited." Kagome finally drifted to sleep as she think about what her friend is doing, and how..Hojo is doing. A tear rolled down Kagome now closed eyes.  
  
Morning......  
  
"Ahh...Kagome, wake up.wake up we're late." Sota shout into him sister ear.  
  
"Huh...wha?" Kagome said as she got up from bed.  
  
"We.are.late!" Sota said slowly so him sister can catch the phrase  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome scream as she rushes to the bathroom. 'Late on the first day of school, why did I sleep in so late? Boy, I'm sure giving a good impression now.'  
  
"Kagome hurry up! I'm gonna leave without you."  
  
"Hold up. I'm ready" Kagome said as she got out of the bathroom brushing her smooth hair.  
  
"Damn! Why can't we have a ride to school" Kagome cursed as she race down the street with Sota slowing down at the back." Hurry up, Sota, after taken you to school, I have to get to mine."  
  
*huff* huff* "I'm hurrying."  
  
Kagome finally reach Sota's school. "Ok, be good, I'll pick you up after school."  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch "7:25.I only have five more minutes." 'I hope I make it. hope I make it..hope I make it.' Kagome said to herself, before she bumped into something.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going, you can kill someone ya know." A boy with long black hair said as he tried to get up from the ground.  
  
"Oh-my, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Whatever, damn I'm fucking jinxed, bumping into an ugly wench like you" the boy said as he picked up his backpack and leave.  
  
"What was that? Hey, I said I'm sorry. You don't have to be so rude ya know"  
  
"I don't care if you say sorry a million time, you got that wench"  
  
*ARGH* "Well don't count on it, I wouldn't say sorry if I knew you were so rude and.and so thickheaded."  
  
"Whatever, bye wench!" The boy said as he began to run to the direction to the school.  
  
'Uh-oh, what time is it? Ahh.I'm so late' Kagome ran to the same direction as the boy 'Wait a minute, that guy wore the same uniform as me, shit, don't tell me he's goes to that same school as me. Argh. no time to think about that. Hope I make it.hope I make it'  
  
welpz.....there goes chapter two. I know itz short and im sorrie...review!! 


	3. We Meet Again

Loving You  
  
Welpz.this is the 3rd chappiez..I hope you like the first two..Judging by the previous chapter, do you know who the person Kagome bumped into? Yup.you got it. It Inu-Yasha! Geez, I'm talking too much, so letz get on with da story.  
  
Chapter 3 We Meet Again  
  
In class....  
  
"Hello class! I hope you all studied over the weekend. Remember, there is a quiz this Friday. Let review! Turn to page-" the teacher got interrupted when the door slid open, reviewing a young girl panting heavily. (Guess who she is?)  
  
*huff*huff*huff* "I-I'm sorry....I'm a new student."  
  
"Oh.right, I'm supposed to get a new student today. What might your name be?"  
  
"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome said in a low voice.  
  
"Ah yes, Mrs. Higurashi." The man in his mid 20s read down his attendant sheet. "Excuse me; may I have your attention please? We have a new student today, her name is Kagome. Please welcome her."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya!" her new classmates shout.  
  
"Let see, where should I put you....ah.. please take a seat next to Shoka." The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to a raven hair girl.  
  
As Kagome walked to her assigned seats, she notices the surprising look on everyone's face. 'What is going on here? Why is everyone looking at me? Man this school is scary!' Kagome took her seat and looked over to the girl next to her.  
  
"Umm.Hi I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi, I'm Shoka! Nice to meet you too." the raven hair girl replied. "I just know we're going to get along just fine."  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Hey Kikyo?" Tana called to the girl in front of her.  
  
"Hum."  
  
"That new girl kindda look like you! Don't you think?"  
  
"Yea. I notice that, too."  
  
"Maybe she's your long lost sister or something" Tana joked *laugh*  
  
"Shut up! I don't have any sis, you know that" Kikyo said in annoyance  
  
"Chill, I'm just playin'"  
  
"It's not funny; you shouldn't joke about things like that."  
  
Tana notice the change of weather "I-I'm sorry"  
  
Kikyo put on a little grin "Just playin'"  
  
"Ok class lets review for the test. Please turn to page 102."  
  
'God, I hate this! I hate being a freashy, why are they looking at me like I'm a ghost or something?' "What are you guys looking at?" Kagome glared her classmates.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"Y-yes Mr. Rikoni."  
  
"Since you're new and you don't have a book, why don't you go to the book room to get the history book? I give you a pass."  
  
"Um.ok!"  
  
'I wonder what my friends are doing. I wonder what Hojo is doing.....' Kagome thought as she went to the book room. 'Hojo...I miss you.' Kagome thoughts were cut short when she bumped into someone. "Oh..I'm sorry!"  
  
"You again...." The figure snorted.  
  
'Wait. I know that voice.' Kagome looked up just to find the guy she bumped into was the same guy she bumped into earlier. "You." Kagome protested "In that case, I'll rephrase, I'm not sorry!"  
  
"Feh..chicks these days." The guy said as he walks pass Kagome.  
  
Kagome was annoyed, so she turned back and stick her tongue at the guy, careful not to let him see her. When the guy disappeared from sight, Kagome continue to the book room  
  
After school...  
  
"Hey Kagome.." Shoka shout across campus "my friends and I are going to the mall, you wanna come?"  
  
"Uhh.I can't, I need to go home to help unpack."  
  
"Ok then...well see ya tomorrow. Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
On her way home, Kagome ran into some gangsters.  
  
"Hey baby.wanna have fun?" one of the man whisper. "I promise you won't regret it." He continued.  
  
"Leave me alone...." Kagome started to tremble.  
  
"You heard the girl, leave her alone, Kenta" a girl voice interfered.  
  
"Who the fuck is butting into my business?" Kenta said, staring into the direction of the voice. "Oh shit." Kwnta whisper with wide eye "I'm hella sorry, Kikyo..I didn't know it was you."  
  
Kikyo was standing at the exit of the block with some guys standing behind to her. "So are you gonna leave her alone or am I gonna have to make you?"  
  
Still scared, Kenta ordered his gang to leave.  
  
Kikyo walked over to Kagome and helped her up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Um.yea I guess so" Kagome looked up to see her savior 'Wow, she kindda look like me! She's so cool.' Kagome thought was interrupted went Kikyo began to speak  
  
"So you're new right?"  
  
"Yea..." Kagome said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I know how you feel, I just to be a freashy, too. Anyways, I'm Kikyo, and these are some of my friends." Kikyo pointed to the guys "need a ride home? My boyfriend can drive you home."  
  
"Um..does he mind?"  
  
"It's alright with him if it's alright with me."  
  
"O-ok."  
  
"Hey Kikyo, hurry up, I need to go somewhere." a man's voice shout as he tried to make his way in.  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief 'Why is he here?' "Wha...you mean to tell me, he's your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yea. hey Inu-Yasha c'mere." Inu-Yasha walked over by Kikyo  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"You mean you two met before?"  
  
"Oh yea..we met before, and it wasn't pleasant." Kagome glared at Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Feh....annoying bitch."  
  
"What was that you lowlife?" Kagome was on the verge to kill.  
  
"Chill you two" Kikyo said standing in-between the two 'beast' (lol) "Anyways, this is Inu-Yasha, my boyfriend" pointing to Inu-Yasha "and this is Kagome" pointing to Kagome. "Now you two are formally introduced. Hey Inu-Yasha, can you take Kagome home?"  
  
"What....hell no..." Inu-Yasha made a face.  
  
"Even if he would, I wouldn't let him..."  
  
"Good" Inu-Yasha spat.  
  
"Creep."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Creep." Kagome place her hands on her hip as she bent forward.  
  
"Wench." Inu-Yasha did the same thing.  
  
Mean while.  
  
"You think those two will ever get along?" Tana whisper into Kikyo's ear  
  
"I doubt it..." Kikyo smiled at the now still fight friends....  
  
TBC.  
  
Well there's chapter three. What do you think? Sucks huh? Well there's more to come and there will be more action.  
  
Preview of the next chapter.  
  
Kikyo invited Kagome to her B-day. At the party, Kagome was forced to drink and something terrible is going to happen to her! Can someone save her? 


	4. Thank You

Loving You  
  
Chapter 4 Thank You  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Grandpa!" Kagome gave each one a good bye kiss "Sota, will you hurry up? I'm gonna be late for school!"  
  
"Geez! Will you wait? I'm almost done!" Sota shouted from his room.  
  
Five minutes later, Sota finally came out of his room. All eyes stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Sota, what's the occasion? Why are you all dressed up?" His mom Asked.  
  
Sota was wearing a kaki pants with a long sleeve shirt to match. His hair was comb neatly and in his left hand, Sota was holding a box of chocolate. "Um.It's f-for someone!" Sota answered nervously.  
  
"And who might this someone be, that made my little brother all worked up?" Kagome teased "you know she's just gonna rejected you" Kagome giggled even more when she saw the blushing on Sota's face.  
  
"Shut up! At least I'm trying. Unlike you, I bet no guys ever want to go near you, because you're such an old mean, grumpy, ugly girl" Sota teased back  
  
"Why you little *ARGH* you're gonna get it now" Kagome chased Sota out the door.  
  
"My.what energetic kids you have, dear."  
  
"Thanks dad, I guess they got it from their dad."  
  
At school....  
  
"Ok class..we have a test today! So please take out a pen or pencil." Mr. Rikoni waited until he saw every one with something to write with. Walking through each row, he handed a packet to each student. "Ready..begin."  
  
'Oh shit..I'm gonna fail this test.' Kagome mumbled  
  
After school..  
  
"Hey Kagome wait up!"  
  
Hearing her name being called, Kagome turned around to meet the owner "Oh hi Kikyo, how was the test?"  
  
"It's alright I guess, kindda complicated, anyways, you want to come to me birthday party?"  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow night"  
  
"Sure, but um..I don't have a ride."  
  
"No prob. Inu-Yasha will pick you up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aw.c'mon it's not like he's gonna kill you or anything, besides I'm gonna be on the car, so no worries ok?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Ok then see ya tomorrow"  
  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
Saturday night...  
  
*beep* beep*  
  
"There's my ride, bye mom, bye grandpa" Kagome said washing up the remaining dishes  
  
"Have fun dear.:"  
  
Kagome got onto Inu-Yasha's car and made herself comfortable in the back seat before Inu-Yasha started "Damn, what takes girls so long to get ready?"  
  
"Well sorry, I had some stuff to finish up"  
  
"Uh..Kagome, you might want to buckle up." Kikyo whispered to Kagome  
  
"Why." But before she knew it, the car started to speed  
  
"That's why.. Inu-Yasha likes to speed. He doesn't like taking time."  
  
Kikyo's house..  
  
"Hey Kagome, having fun?" Kikyo said as she brought Kagome some punch  
  
"Uh.yea I guess, I'm having a blast" Kagome lied  
  
"Sure you are! C'mon let dance" Kikyo said tugging on Kagome's arm  
  
"N-no.I-I can't dance"  
  
*giggle* "Don't worry, I'll teach you." Kikyo finally got Kagome to stand up. They began to dance to the beat of the music. Kikyo notice that Inu- Yasha walking out to the porch. "I'll be right back"  
  
"Sure" Kagome was having so much fun now that she learned how to dance.  
  
"Yo Kagome! C'mere" one of the boys called..  
  
Outside...  
  
"Inu-Yasha?!"  
  
"Hum..."  
  
"Why do you look so up set?" Kikyo said in a worry tone  
  
"Nothing..here this is for you, happy birthday." Inu-Yasha handed Kikyo a small box "open it if you want"  
  
"No, I'll wait until later; right now I just want to relax" Kikyo said sitting down on the floor. Inu-Yasha sat next to her. Kikyo leaned onto Inu- Yasha's shoulder.  
  
Mean while...  
  
"C'mon Kagome, drink" One of the guy handed Kagome a bottle of beer  
  
"I can't drink."  
  
"What's the matter, you scared?"  
  
"I'm not! Fine, if you want me to drink, I'll drink" Kagome said taking one of the bottle and began gulping  
  
"Ka-go-me.Ka-go-me." people began cheering.  
  
"Damn, she good!" Kiley exclaimed  
  
"Yea." Nathan agreed "let the fun begin."  
  
Outside...  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Hum...?"  
  
"It's getting cold let go inside"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Inu-Yasha helps his girlfriend get up and both walked into the house  
  
Inside, Kikyo notice Kagome missing "Eh? Where's Kagome?"  
  
*hic*hic* "Nathan took her up stair" *hic*hic* Kiley answered a bit wobbly  
  
"What?" Kikyo screamed, knowing that Nathan's a pervert. "Inu-Yasha, you gotta help her, you know what kind of person Nathan is.  
  
"Damn!" Inu-Yasha said running up stair. Although he hates Kagome, he still didn't want anything to happen to her or anyone else in a matter of fact. Since Kikyo live in a big house, there's a lot of 'vacant' room. 'Shit, how am I supposed to find her?' Inu-Yasha cursed as he scans each room, but some how, he was drawn to one particular room. Something tells him that Kagome is in that room. With one hard kick, Inu-Yasha slam open the door, revealing a half naked Nathan and a drunken Kagome.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Leave her alone"  
  
"It's none of your business, now leave..*ach*" Nathan was cut short when he felt Inu-Yasha gripping his throat.  
  
"I said leave her alone." Inu-Yasha whisper as he loosens his grip on Nathan  
  
"Chill, I'm sorry alright.I just got carried away." Nathan picked up his cloth and ran out the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed that Kagome was still unconscious and walked over to her. Inu-Yasha blush at the sight of Kagome; her shirt was half way open, revealing a good amount of cleavage. "Hey. girl wake up!" Inu-Yasha said shacking Kagome  
  
"Mmmm.leave me alone.."  
  
"Wake up" Inu-Yasha repeated  
  
'Damn, who's calling me?' Kagome said to herself as she tried to open her eyes. When her open her eyes, it revealed a wonderful sight. There, standing just above her, was a most handsome figure, but as her thoughts came to focus, she notice it was none other than Inu-Yasha himself. Slowly getting up, Kagome notice Inu-Yasha eyes roaming on her, then she notice that her shirt was half way open. "Ah. PERVERT." Kagome scream covering up herself.  
  
"Who are you calling a pervert? I just save your life."  
  
"Wha.. What do you mean?"  
  
"For you information, Nathan was trying to rape you. If it wasn't for me, you'll be long gone right about now."  
  
"Wha. what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
Kagome recalled to the resent event....  
  
Flash back.....  
  
"Yea..Kagome you're so cool!"  
  
"Yea.keep drinking!"  
  
"I can't drink anymore, I feel dizzy." Kagome said placing down the third bottle.  
  
"Hey let me give you a hand" Nathan said guiding Kagome up to the room. Nathan placed her on the bed "Wha.What are you doing?" but before she receive and answer, she was in la-la land.  
  
End of flash back...  
  
Embarrassed on the way she acted on Inu-Yasha, Kagome began apologizing "Um...I'm very sorry."  
  
"Feh... here." Inu-Yasha handed Kagome his jacket "it's cold outside, c'mon, I'll take you home."  
  
Kikyo have been waiting at the living room "Kagome! Are you alright? Is she alright, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yea. I guess so, since there's no damage on her. I'll take her home."  
  
"Good idea, but I can't leave my party, so is it alright if Inu-Yasha take you home Kagome?"  
  
"I-It's alright with me.." Kagome answered following Inu-Yasha to the car.  
  
"Ok.I guess I'll see you Monday."  
  
On the car, Kagome sat quietly as Inu-Yasha started to drive. (not speeding)  
  
"Um.T-Thank You for.for..."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Inu-Yasha said with a cold expression on his face.  
  
Kagome's drive way....  
  
"Thanks for the ride"  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha said as he drove away.  
  
Later that night, Kagome couldn't sleep. Her mind kept imagining a particular someone....  
  
TBC. Meanwhile, some where in anther house, someone is doing the same thing....  
  
Author: welpz....finish with the 4 chappies! What do you think? Please review! 


	5. A Differnt Side of You

Loving You  
  
Chapter 5 A Different Side of You  
  
Author: Ok, before we get started, I'm gonna make things a bit clearer. Ever since I wrote this story, I haven't gave you guys enough 411 (info) First off, Kagome, Kikyo are sophomores and Inu's a senior. Since Inu's a senior, he gets to go home early, that's how it is at my school so I'm gonna keep it to make things easier for me. I hope I made every thing clear now, but I'm sorry if I didn't. Damn I'm talking too much again...Sorry to interrupt.. Lets get on with the story.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since that girl, what her name....Kagome moved here, my brain hasn't been functioning right. Something about her makes me have this weird feeling inside. Every time she looks at me, I feel myself hesitating. It's like I've known her all my life, but that's not possible..or can it?' Inu-Yasha asked himself as he waited for his girlfriend to be released from school. (Those of you who didn't read my info, you might be confuse of why Inu isn't in school with Kikyo.sorry to interrupt.)  
  
Three, Two, One.ding..ding..ding... (School bell ring for release)  
  
"Uh-oh!!!" Kikyo gasped  
  
"You ok Kikyo?" Kagome asked with worried expression.  
  
"I just remember, I have to stay after school to retake my math test, I failed it"  
  
"So..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha is waiting for me At the but loading zone"  
  
"Oh!!!"  
  
"Hey Kag! Can you maybe tell him not wait for me? I don't know when I'm gonna finish the test."  
  
"Uhhh...I..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Alright, alright already, I'll tell him."  
  
"I know you two 'still' don't get along, I wouldn't have asked you, but I have no other choice." (And another thing...Kag has been at her new school for nearly two month..)  
  
Bus loading zone....  
  
Kagome spotted Inu-Yasha in his car, mind drifting off some where. *gulp* 'here goes nothing.' Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha's car. 'He didn't notice me, that's something new. Usually he will be cracking jokes or fighting with me right about now.' "Um..Inu-Yasha?"  
  
No answer..  
  
"Inu-Yasha...hellooooooo?" Kagome waved a hand in front in Inu's face.  
  
"Wha.." Inu snapped out of his thoughts. He was a bit shock to see Kagome near him, especially after he is 'thinking' about her. "What do you want?" He snarled  
  
"Kikyo said she's taking a retake, so she told me to tell you that you don't have to wait for her." Kagome said nervously  
  
"Feh..is that all? Fine" Inu-Yasha hissed has started his car. He looked over to Kagome and notice her frowning. "Hey wench...what's with the face?"  
  
"Um.nothing" Kagome began to fiddle with her skirt.  
  
"No ride home?"  
  
Kagome nodded. Inu-Yasha looked at the sky 'It probably gonna rain, and from here to her house will take awhile if she walks' "Hey.get in, I'll take you home."  
  
Kagome looked a bit surprised, but accepted the offer. She climbed into the front and adjusted. 'What the heck is up with him? Sometime he's an ass, but sometime he's kindda nice. I just don't get him.' Kagome was deep in thoughts; she didn't even notice that Inu-Yasha was staring at her in the corner of his eyes. 'Wench' he thought as he began to pull away from the drive way.  
  
Kagome's house....  
  
"Well, thanks for the lift!" Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a little smile.  
  
'Damn the freaking hell, I'm having that feeling again. Gotta get outta here' Inu-Yasha drove away with such speed, before looking back at her with his rear mirror. "Feh"  
  
"He definitely has a problem." Kagome mumbled which only she can here.  
  
Later that night...  
  
*ring*ring*  
  
"Hello!" Sota answered the phone. "Hey sis, it's for you" Sota yelled up stair  
  
"Yeah.....yeah I'll be right down." Kagome rushed down, wrapping a towel over her hair.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kag, it's me Kikyo. You busy tomorrow?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"We're going to the new shopping center tomorrow. Wanna come?"  
  
"Uh.sure"  
  
"Ok, cool I'll see you then."  
  
"Ok, bye!!" With that Kagome hung up the phone. She turned and walked up stair.  
  
"Kagome honey, aren't you gonna eat dinner?"  
  
"No mom, I'm not hungry"  
  
In her room, Kagome laid on her tummy, head propping on the pillow. 'That guy, Inu-Yasha.something about him makes me feel..queasy. N-no more like nervous' *shrug* Kagome switch position so she could be on her back, with her hand rested in back of her head. 'Darn it all, why does my mind keep drifting back to that weirdo?' 'I wonder... I wonder how my friends are doing. Ho.Hojo...somehow I don't miss him much. Do I still like him?' With the last thought, Kagome drifted off.  
  
Morning...  
  
The sun beamed into Kagome's face, forcing her to open her eyes. *yarn* 'What time is it?' Kagome looked at the clock 'Only seven? Might as well stay awake' Kagome had an early head start. Usually it would take her forever to get out of bed. Some how today feels different. Is it because she gonna meet...him in a short while?  
  
Afternoon..  
  
*Beep*Beep*  
  
Kagome gave her mom a quick kiss before she ran out the house. "I don't know when I'm gonna be home, so don't wait for me, I have the keys, bye"  
  
Once outside, Kagome walked to Inu-Yasha's car, avoiding the glaring he gave her.  
  
"Hey Kag! All set?"  
  
"Umhum."  
  
"Lets go shopping"  
  
Kagome gave Kikyo a grin and looked up to the rear mirror to look at Inu- Yasha. Noticing that Inu-Yasha was looking at her through the mirror, she also gave him a grin.  
  
'Damn' Inu-Yasha looked away from the mirror, pretended that he didn't see her. He quickly drove off.  
  
'Geez.Does he really hate me that much?' Kagome thought.  
  
It didn't take long before they got to their destination. Kagome was the first to get out. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the huge place. 'It so big'  
  
"Wow, this place is huge" Kikyo said hugging Inu's arm (Get your hands off him.) "Don't you think Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah.what ever" He kept his eyes on Kagome. Her eyes seem to have grown bigger at the sight of the shopping center. Inu-Yasha couldn't keep but smile inwardly 'She looks so cu..' Inu-Yasha shook his head at that thought 'What the hell am I thinking.'  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you ok?" Kikyo seem to notice Inu-Yasha action.  
  
"Huh....yea I'm ok" Inu-Yasha said holding onto his girlfriend's hand  
  
Kagome heard Kikyo and Inu-Yasha talking and turned around to look at them. She notice Inu-Yasha looking at her every now and then, she quickly swirled around, back to him, blushing. 'Snap out of it, Kagome. Stop blushing they're going to notice.' Kagome jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"You ready to go? Kikyo said tugging on Kagome's arm.  
  
"Uh." Before she could answer, Kikyo have already tugged her to a near by store.  
  
Inu-Yasha strolled behind, staring at Kagome and how cu.ahem.she was.  
  
They spend nearly three hours walking around and Kagome was getting very tired. 'Man, when Kikyo said 'lets shop', I didn't think she meant shop.' Kagome said looking at Kikyo with at least five shopping bags on each arm. Kagome on the other hand only had one bag, a small one too.  
  
"Kagome, c'mon lets go to this store."  
  
"Um.can I set this one aside, I kindda feel tired"  
  
"Sure, then wait for me."  
  
"Ok." Kagome watched Kikyo disappeared into the store. Kagome sigh and took a seat on a bench nearby.  
  
With his hand in his pocket, Inu-Yasha gazed after Kagome. Feeling tired himself; he decided to take a seat next to Kagome. "Can I sit?"  
  
"Uh.s-sure." Kagome made room for Inu-Yasha to sit.  
  
Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome heart began to race knowing that they are sitting near each other.  
  
Long silence... 'Damn it! This feels uncomfortable; I need to say something, anything.'  
  
"Hum." Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome said at the same time. Both blushing, turning away from each other.  
  
"So..uh.how's it going?" Inu-Yasha manage to dig out 'Baka, That all you can say'  
  
"It's alright I guess. Um..what about you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
Another long silence..  
  
'I'm not enjoying this' Inu-Yasha started to get annoyed  
  
'It's getting tense' thought Kagome  
  
They were saved when Kikyo called for them  
  
"Ahh.Kag can you hold the bags for me? I really need to use the bathroom"  
  
*sweat drop* "S-sure." Kagome said grabbing the bag from Kikyo. When she did, Kikyo ran straight to the bathroom, leaving Inu-Yasha and Kagome stunt. "Wha.what just happen?"  
  
"Beats me" Inu-Yasha shrugged before the two of them trailed after a long gone Kikyo.  
  
Kagome was still amused of the huge shopping center, that she crossed the street not noticing the 'don't walk' sign and a car were speeding her way.  
  
"KAGOME..." Inu-Yasha screamed...  
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance, but it was too late to move away from the speeding car..  
  
TBC...  
  
Author: Phew. So what do think? Good? Bad? What? I just love Inu/Kag pairing, don't you? Thanks for reading. Please review!!! Oh-Yeah..The shopping center isn't really inside; it's more like an outdoor shopping. Heheheh..sorrie for not pointing that out!!! 


	6. Realization

Loving You  
  
Chapter 6 Realization  
  
Author: Thank you to all those who left a review. I really appreciate it! Thanks for showing me the errors on my grammars. O-yea. don't worry, my goal is to write an Inu/Kag fanfics.  
  
"KAGOME..." Inu-Yasha screamed...  
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance, but it was too late to move away from the speeding car..  
  
Hospital.....  
  
A man walked out of the emergency room.  
  
"Doctor, is Kagome alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a very worried tone, Sota clinging to her shirt. Kikyo and Inu-Yasha stand next to Mrs. Higurashi, both wanting to here the news  
  
"She's alright, you don't have to worry. She won't wake up at least until tomorrow." The doctor informed  
  
*sigh*...  
  
"Um..Mrs. Higurashi.? I'm terribly sorry." Kikyo apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault, dear. You can't change what fate has given you. No matter how much you try to change it, it will just find some other. I'm just glade that Kagome's alright." Mrs. Higurashi said patting Kikyo's shoulder  
  
Mrs. Higurashi felt a bit tired, so she rested on the bench.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" Inu-Yasha walked over "you don't look good, why don't you go home and rest."  
  
"No, it's quite alright, I'm alright. Besides, who's going to watch over Kagome while I'm away?"  
  
"Inu and I can take care of Kagome for you."  
  
"Oh- no dear, it's too much--"  
  
"Don't worry, I feel as though it was my fault, the least I can do is take care of her."  
  
"Besides," Inu-Yasha continued "Kagome would feel guilty is she knew she have caused you to worry."  
  
Sota tugged on his mom's blouse "They're right mom, if sis wakes up and know that you didn't rest, she would feel very sad."  
  
"Aright then," she finally decided "I'll go home, but call me immediately when she wakes up."  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Thank you" With that, she left the hospital.  
  
*buz*buz*buzz* 'Oh, my cell' "Someone is calling me, I'll be back soon" Kikyo said as she left  
  
'Please be all right Kagome.' Inu-Yasha whispered to himself. His eyes looking very depressing 'It's all my fault, if only I had pulled her back in time, she wouldn't be in this mess.' Inu-Yasha thoughts were cut short when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"My family is having some trouble at home. They want me home right away. I'm sorry, but could you take care of Kagome for me?"  
  
"It's ok, Kikyo. Don't worry; I'll take care of her." Inu-Yasha whispered  
  
"Thanks" With that she also left the hospital, leaving Inu-Yasha alone in the hall.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked out the windows 'It's getting dark. I can't believe such a day can fly by so fast.' Inu-Yasha thought he heard a noise coming from Kagome's room. Worried, he ran into her room where she still laid asleep peacefully.  
  
*sigh* He brought a chair over and sat next to Kagome. Couldn't control his action, he took one hand and started to cherished Kagome's cheek. 'She look so....beautiful. Wait..what am I thinking. I have a girlfriend. Kikyo is as sweet as one can be.but. somehow.I found myself so attracted to you...Kagome. Somehow, I can't seem to keep my mind off you. I felt as though I've known you all my life. Could it be..could it be that we once share some kind of..can't be, or can it? Could it be some time ago, you and I loved each other? Now! Could I be that now..I have fallen in..love.with you..again..?' Inu-Yasha shook his head 'don't be ridiculous, Inu-Yasha. What kind of thoughts are those?' Inu-Yasha asked himself before he began to cherish Kagome's cheek again. 'I can't help it, you look so.' ".beautiful" Inu-Yasha whispered as he lean in for a kiss.  
  
Kagome shifted, making Inu-Yasha stop mid-way 'what am I thinking? This is wrong' Inu-Yasha thought jerking his hands away from Kagome's warm cheek. He rests his elbow on his knee, supporting his forehead in his hands "What am I to do? I'm so confused"  
  
Outside, Kikyo look depressed. Tears were forming on her cheeks. If she hadn't turned back, she wouldn't have seen that. Turning around, Kikyo walked out the door again.  
  
Outside the hospital...  
  
Kikyo was walking home, her arms wrapped around herself, seeking warmth. 'Does Inu like Kagome? What does she have that I don't? Oh Inu-Yasha, has you feeling for me changed?' So deep in hateful thoughts, Kikyo didn't even know that she was bumping into someone.  
  
"Kikyo.?" Nathan recognized  
  
Hearing her name being called, Kikyo turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Nathan.? What do you want?"  
  
It has been nearly two months since that 'incidence', Nathan haven't been in contact with Inu's group again.  
  
"Uh.Where's Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Somewhere" Kikyo snarled  
  
"I'ite, chill" Nathan watch as Kikyo turn and leave 'should I tell her?' "Um.Kikyo."  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"I-I have something to tell you"  
  
"Not interested"  
  
"It's about Inu-Yasha"  
  
Kikyo turned around "I'm listening"  
  
Nathan walked over to Kikyo "I'll walk you home" With that; they walked towards Kikyo's house.  
  
"Remember on your birthday, how I was so drunk that I nearly..ahem..r-raped Kagome?"  
  
"What to it?"  
  
"I was about to...but then Inu-Yasha came barging in. He told me to leave her along, but I didn't want too. He was pissed, so he grabbed my throat." Kikyo widen her eyes. Nathan continued "I could have sworn I saw Inu- Yasha's eyes glowing red, but it was probably because I was drunk. He acted as though I was touching something that belongs to him." Nathan finished up as they reached Kikyo's house. "Well, that's all I want to tell you. I need to go somewhere right now, bye."  
  
Kikyo watch as the last of Nathan faded away 'Is what he said true? Oh Inu- Yasha, what have become of you? Would you have done that same for me.?' Kikyo walked into her house.  
  
Morning..  
  
Kagome cracked an eye open as the beam of sunlight hit her face. She sat up, looking around the room 'Where am I.?' Kagome's mind stops wondering when she saw Inu-Yasha sleeping peacefully next to her bed. 'Wha.' Kagome blushed 'Why is he here?' Kagome then tried to calm herself 'Chill, Kagome, there must be some kind of explanation' Kagome than stared at Inu-Yasha again '.but then.h-he look so..cute when his asleep' 'Ahh..Snap out of it, Kag. What the hell are you thinking? H-He's already taken..' Kagome frowned 'That right...He's with Kikyo, my friend. I can have these thoughts running around in my head.'  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Kagome jumped  
  
"Uh..sorry." Inu-Yasha apologized, scratching his temple.  
  
"Um.I-it's ok." Kagome blushed even more "W-where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital?"  
  
"Wha.Why?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything? You were about to be hit by a car."  
  
Flash back...  
  
"KAGOME" Voice from the background.  
  
'Wha.who's calling my?' Kagome snapped out of her trance, looking to her right, Kagome saw a speeding car coming her way. She was too frightened to move..then....she blacked out.  
  
End of flash back.....  
  
"Oh, now I remember. I thought I was a goner. W-who saved me.?"  
  
"This one guy" Inu-Yasha lied. He was the one who saved her, but he doesn't want to admit it.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome  
  
Inu's flash back....  
  
"KAGOME" he screamed. She looked at him, and then fainted. The car pulled to a stop just a bit too late. Inu-Yasha ran over to Kagome and knocked her out of the way just in time. Holding her in him arm "Kagome" he whispered (Aw.how sweet) "Get the ambulance" he shouted.  
  
End of flash back..  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Oh, he's.he's."  
  
"Kagome, you're awake. I was so scared." Mrs. Higurashi ran over to embrace her daughter  
  
"Uh.mom...can't breathe"  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry dear, I was so happy"  
  
"Yea."Kagome said blushing, knowing that Inu-Yasha was look. "Um.mom, where's the guy who saved me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, honey? He's right here" Mrs. Higurashi pointed to Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, who was now looking off somewhere else, blushing "Oh??" Kagome gave Inu a light smile.  
  
"Well, I think you're hungry, I'll go get you something to eat."  
  
"Thanks mom" Kagome waited until her mom disappeared, then she turned her attention to Inu-Yasha. "Why'd you lie?" Kagome asked  
  
"I.uh.."  
  
"Kagome, I'm so happy you're ok" Kikyo walked and gave her friend a tight hug. "You ok.?"  
  
"Hum.yea.. I'm great.thanks" Kagome gave Kikyo a huge smile  
  
"That great....." Kikyo looked at Inu, remembering what Nathan had told her last night. 'I feel as though I'm the third wheel' "Well, I just stopped by to see if you're ok. I'll be going now. I have things to do"  
  
"I'll take you" Inu-Yasha offered  
  
"No, it's ok" With that, Kikyo left in a hurry. 'I swear I will never loss to you. Just you wait.'  
  
'Damn, so tense, someone please come in' Kagome begged, knowing that she is left in the room, alone with Inu-Yasha  
  
'Damn, not this silent treatment again' Inu-Yasha cursed  
  
Next day (Monday morning).  
  
Kagome walks into class.  
  
"Hey Kag, glad you're all right." Greeted one of the classmate  
  
"Yea..shouldn't you be resting a bit more?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I didn't want to stay home, so I dragged myself to school"  
  
"All right class." Mr. Rikoni said walking into class "please take a seat." He than began to take role. "Ok, before we began, I have some announcement to make. Since everyone has been doing so well in school, the teachers and I have decided to have a fieldtrip this Wednesday, but remember, today is the absolute last day. So.if you don't sign up in time, you'd be staying back. We will leave school at 7: 30, but it will be a two hour drive"  
  
"Where are we going?" Shoka asked  
  
"It's a new theme pack called 'Wonder Dog,' you are to bring your own food or money to buy the foods"  
  
"Aren't you glad you came today, Kag?"  
  
"Of course I do" Kagome looks around "Hey, have you guys seen Kikyo, if she's not here, she won't be able to sign up in time."  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her"  
  
TBC..  
  
Whelps...there's the 5th chappies. So what you think? I know it's short. It's hard for me to write long chapters. I just don't get it! *shrug* NE ways, I'm very sorry for my grammars, I know I made a lot of mistakes throughout my story. Please forgive me. English isn't really my best class. Yea.sure. I know a lot of people read my fanfics, but I'm not sure if they really like it b/c I don't get much reviews.wahhh.just playin' Thanx for reading...please review.*pretty please*  
  
Preview of next chapter.  
  
Kagome meets Inu-Yasha at the theme park. They got lost in the huge park, so they wonder around together. Along the way, they met up with some OLD 'friends'.(hint: deals with someone she likes.before) 


	7. Hello Old Friends!

Loving You  
  
Chapter 7 Hello Old Friends!!!  
  
Author: as you can see, this is my first fanfiction. That's why it sucks!!! Ehehehe..thanx for reviewing.  
  
*beep*beep*beep*.  
  
*Yawn* "Mmmm.so tired.just five more minutes" Kagome fell back into her fluffy pillow to sleep some more  
  
Thirty minutes later..  
  
*knock*knock*knock*. "Kagome, dear, are you awake yet? It's seven! Breakfast is ready!!!" Mrs. Higurashi turned to leave.  
  
'Seven?' Kagome mumbled "WHAT?" Kagome shouted as she got out of her bed "why does this always happen to me on important days?"  
  
Kagome quickly took her uniform and ran to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Rushing out the bathroom, combing her hair, picked up her backpack and ran down stair. She did all that in record time. It only took her fifteen minutes, but it also left her with only fifteen minutes to get to school. 'Damn, don't have time to eat.'  
  
"Bye mom! Bye gramps!" Kagome rushed outside, dragging Sota alone  
  
"What about breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi hollered after Kagome.  
  
"I'll eat at the fieldtrip"  
  
Ten minutes later..  
  
"Ok Sota, here you go, gotta go, see ya!" Kagome said rushing off.  
  
"Wow, she's fast!!"  
  
'Wahhhhhhhhhh, I'm definitely late. Me and my beauty rest. PLEASE, don't leave me behind...Wahhhh...I'M LATE!!!' Kagome ran faster then ever  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Fuck, I'm late. There's only one way now" Inu-Yasha said speeding up. 'Why did I sleep in so late?' (Thinking about a particular person) Alone the way, Inu-Yasha spotted Kagome running. 'Looks like I'm not the only one who's late. She's running a bit too fast. She's probably going to the fieldtrip, too. She wont make it time, might as well drive her to school'  
  
*honk*honk*  
  
Kagome looked over "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Are you going to the fieldtrip?"  
  
*Huff*Huff*Huff* "Y-yeah.."  
  
"Hope in. You won't be able to make it in time."  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yeah, now hope in, I don't want to be late for the fieldtrip, too"  
  
"O-ok"  
  
"Hold on tight!"  
  
"Wha. Ahhh" Kagome tighten her grip on the seat belt "You crazy?"  
  
"Do you want to be late?"  
  
They pulled over to the school parking lot just in time. Kagome slam the door to Inu-Yasha's car "Thank you so much, gotta run" With that, Kagome ran to her classroom  
  
'Uh..welcome'  
  
"Ahhh.. I'm sorry." Kagome entered her homeroom  
  
"Kagome, why are you so late? We almost left without you" Shoka question  
  
"I.uh.work up late."  
  
Shoka shook her head "Figures"  
  
"Alright class, 'now' that everyone's here, lets go to the bus"  
  
Theme park...  
  
"Whoa...this theme park is so huge. I could get lost in here."  
  
"Geez Kagome, you should get out often." Shoka teased  
  
*growl*grumble*  
  
"What's that noise?"  
  
"Heheheh...it's me stomach. I was late to school, so I skipped breakfast."  
  
"For goodness sake..go buy something to eat. There's a stand over there. I'll wait for you over here"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kagome ran over to the hotdog stand. A few minutes later, Kagome came back with two servings of hotdogs and a soft drink.  
  
"Are you sure you could finish that, Kagome?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Pig.."  
  
"Mm.yummy" Kagome teased, taking a big bit of the hotdog.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Shoka waited until Kagome was finished "You ready to have fun now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok.then lets go on the one." Shoka pointed to the triple loop roller coaster  
  
"Uh...I.I..I just ate, so maybe I'll set this one aside" Kagome lied. 'Damn.why does she want to go on those rides? It looks dangerous.not that I'm scared. I-I just ate.'  
  
"Sooth yourself, then wait for me ok?"  
  
"Yeah.sure, I'll just sit here in the meantime." Kagome sat on a nearby bench  
  
Ten minutes later.....  
  
"Kagome..you should've went, it was so awesome"  
  
"Glad you like it. Ok, I think I can go on the rides now, but um..I'm still not ready for roller coasters yet"  
  
Four hours later..  
  
"Wow...That was fun"  
  
"Kagome, you think you ready for roller coasters yet? I mean, it's 'has' been four hours since you ate.so.."  
  
"Oh look." Kagome trailed off "lets go to that shop." 'Damn, thought she forgot about that'  
  
"Kagome." Shoka put her hand on her hips "I get it, you're scared of roller coasters, right?"  
  
"Umm..ok fine.you win. I don't like roller coasters. If you want, you can go to the roller coasters. In the meantime, I'll just be wondering around looking at shops ok? We'll meet back at the front gate when it time to leave.deal."  
  
"Kagome you're the great..I'm gonna go with some of the classmates. You sure you can walk around alone?"  
  
"Yeah of course...besides..some of the classmate are over there, so I'll just kick it with them."  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you later ok?"  
  
Kagome walked over to the other group of friends, she stops when she realized how much fun they're having 'Naw, best not to disturb them.' Kagome then wonders off to a gift store. 'Hum.I wonder how my friends are doing. It has been over two month already since I moved away. I wonder if they still remember me and if.Hojo still remember me.' at that thought, Kagome frowned 'Hojo.why does that name seem to drift further away from me? I mean, I still like him, right? Or am I beginning to like.'  
  
Inu-Yasha was wondering around the park, trying to find his friends 'apparently they're checking out girls again.' Inu-Yasha waders past the gift store and saw Kagome checking out some photos. 'Wonder who she's here with' so Inu-Yasha decided to drop in "Whatcha lookin' at?" Inu-Yasha puts hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to jump.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha.what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for my friend, but then I saw you, so I decided to drop by. What about you, who are you here with?"  
  
"Uh..myself"  
  
"Wha.where's your friends?"  
  
"Roller coasters"  
  
"Oh, so you're afraid?" Inu-Yasha joked  
  
Kagome blushed "Y-yeah." 'Man.who does he think he is?'  
  
"Well, in that case, lets go" Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome wrist  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"The roller coaster of course"  
  
"You're crazy? I told you, I-I'm afraid ok." Kagome jerked her hands away from Inu-Yasha's grip, still blushing *thump*thump*thump* 'why does he always tease me?'  
  
"Aw.c'mon Kag, it's not that scary. Trust me.ok?" Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a little grin, assuring her that everything is ok  
  
"Humph...nope" Kagome turns her back on him  
  
"..for me." Inu-Yasha whispered  
  
Kagome turns around 'What was that about.' Kagome stares at Inu-Yasha, then nodded "Fine. Might as well try"  
  
"It's gonna be alright...we'll just try out those easy to handle coasters ok?" After seeing Kagome nod, Inu-Yasha took her hands and walk towards the non-looped roller coaster.  
  
Waiting in line, Kagome remain blushing 'baka...why are you still holding my hand?' Kagome look down at their jointed hands 'although, it kinda feels nice, but then it's also wrong' "Um.Inu-Yasha, can you let go of my hand"  
  
"Huh.oh, I'm s-sorry" Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome's hand, blushing 'I'm suck an idiot...now she thinks I'm desperate.'  
  
Ten minutes later, Kagome walked out of the roller coaster with Inu-Yasha walking behind "That was fun, I wanna go again."  
  
"Thought you're afraid"  
  
"Thanks to you, I'm not afraid anymore. Thanks Inu-Yasha" Kagome smiled.  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't help but blush and turn away.  
  
*sigh* "Too bad Kikyo couldn't go" Kagome lost her happy expression  
  
"Yeah. I called her yesterday and asked her why she has been absent for two days."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Family problem"  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Sounds like it, but when I told her I'm going to the fieldtrip, she got angry"  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked around a bit, before both of them spotted an old friend  
  
"Miroku.." Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome said at the same time "You know him?" they both pointed to a handsome guy with a little pig tail  
  
Hearing his name, Miroku turn towards the source "..how's it goin' Kag, long time no see Inu-Yasha" He then attempted to grope Kagome's bottom as he got near, but Inu-Yasha stopped him in time.  
  
"Still groping girl I presume" Inu-Yasha growled  
  
"Hahahaha, you know me too well, Inu-Yasha. In fact, one of the girls can't live without me groping her."  
  
"Would this girl happen to be Sango?" Kagome asked  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
*BONK*  
  
"That's how" Kagome answered  
  
From behind, a young girl hit hard on Miroku's head "You were saying."  
  
"Sweet Sango, where'd you come from?" Miroku rubbed his head  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sango-chan"  
  
"Kagome." Sango gave Kagome a tight huge. "I miss you so much."  
  
"Yeah.same here. How's everyone? Are you guys on a fieldtrip, too?"  
  
Yeah, we're on a school fieldtrip..E-everyone's great!"  
  
"Hey, Inu..how'd you and Miroku know each other?" Kagome got curious  
  
"Miroku and I were great buds back then, until he moved away. We lost contact ever since. How'd you two know each other?"  
  
"We used to go to the same school, until I moved here."  
  
"Hey Kagome, you wanna go get something to drink?"  
  
"Sure. You guys want something?"  
  
"Sure, anything" bellowed Miroku  
  
Sango looped an arm around Kagome's arm and both walked towards the food stand.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha, are you and Kagome together?"  
  
"WHAT.o-of course not, we're a just friend that's all" Inu-Yasha blush a deep shade of red 'Why did he ask that ques.'  
  
"Kagome is a nice girl, so if you ever do something to make her cry, I'll never forgive you. She's like a sister to me."  
  
"Miroku." Inu-Yasha sigh "don't worry, I wont make her cry. I'll never do that"  
  
"Then tell me the truth, do you like her?"  
  
*sigh* "I-I don't know"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Kagome, are you and that guy together? You guys seem happy"  
  
Kagome frown "N-no, Inu-Yasha is taken."  
  
"Oh.." 'Damn, I thought they were.should I tell her?'  
  
"What's with the long face, Sango?"  
  
"...huh...n-nothing...look our drinks are ready, lets go back to the boys"  
  
Sango and Kagome walked back to the boys silently. When they got there, Sango handed Miroku his drink, Kagome handed Inu-Yasha his. They silently drunk their soft drink, when Kagome dropped her drink  
  
*Thump*thump*thump* 'If Miroku and Sango is here for a school fieldtrip, then that means his here, too'  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked in a worried tone  
  
"Um...Sango-chan, by all means, is he here-"  
  
"Yo, Miroku, there you are. I've been lookin' all over for you."  
  
"Hey Hojo, over here" Miroku gestured for Hojo to come over  
  
The young boy trailed over "Miroku, I got the-" Hojo stopped when he saw Kagome looking at him "K-Kagome?"  
  
Author: Ow.what's gonna happen next? Hope you like it. Me gotta go. Plez..review And thanx to all those who reviewed. 


	8. One Lost, One Gain

Loving You  
  
Chapter 8 One Lost, One Gain  
  
Author: WOW, it has been sooooo long hasn't it? I've been caught up with my other fanfics that I totally forgot about this one. I'm one of those people who gets tired after writhing a chappie and wouldn't continue it for like forever. Is anyone like me???? newayz, I'm really sorrie for the late update..neways, I hope you enjoy this chappie and up coming ones.  
  
Warning: REALLY bad grammars. As I said before, English wasn't my first language and it is certainly not me best. I'm very sorry that you guys have to go through with this.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Kagome was speechless when she saw Hojo staring back at her with the same shock expression on his face.  
  
"Hey, Hojo! you still remember Kagome right? She used to go to our school," Miroku piped in. slurping his soda.  
  
Hojo glanced at Miroku and then back to Kagome, "Yea." was the only word Hojo could say as he continue to take in Kagome's form  
  
Inu-Yasha was confused; he looked between the two feeling uncomfortable. So some odd reason, he really didn't want this Hojo guy looking at Kagome that way.  
  
"How has it been?" Kagome managed to say, leveling her eyes with Hojo.  
  
Hojo couldn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at Kagome as thought she was a ghost. He shook his head out of though, "It good. H-how's yours?"  
  
Kagome felt tensed knowing that everyone was staring at her, along with Inu- Yasha, "Never better." She didn't know what she felt at the moment. One minute she felt fine having Inu-Yasha, the next she was standing at the one person whom she had a crushed on but never had the chance to confessed.  
  
Everyone was silent, even Miroku and Sango though they didn't know why. Well, for Miroku that is, but for Sango, she knew all to well why it was to quite. She just hope it wouldn't get any worse. But luck was never on her side.  
  
"Hojo, there you are. I was looking all over for you." A girl's voice shouted form behind Hojo  
  
Kagome watched as a hand looped itself around Hojo and a figure came out from behind Hojo, smiling. Kagome gasped as dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes stood staring back at her. She felt so humiliated knowing just who the person was.  
  
*Gasp* "K-Kagome?" Kari gasped, quickly drawing her hand away from Hojo.  
  
Hojo stood there shocked, he didn't know that Kari was close by and now he felt really bad seeing Kagome hurt and confused expression.  
  
Kagome continued to stare; she felt her heart torn into little pieces. She quickly looked away  
  
Inu-Yasha was silent the whole entire time. he put two ad two together and figured that Kagome and Hojo had feelings for each other. He frowned knowing that it was the truth. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? Damn it all, I'm with Kikyo for god sack, yet why the hell am I feeling all giddy standing here?' Inu-Yasha scold himself as he continue to watch the scene.  
  
Kari ran up to Kagome, hands reaching for Kagome's, "Look, I can explain. I'm sorry Kagome.please-"  
  
"What are you talking about, Kari? Why are you apologizing for?" Kagome asked. She rather be heartbroken then seeing her friend feeling guiltily.  
  
"What? Buh." Kari looked hard into Kagome's eye. All she saw was that Kagome didn't have sadness in her eye, "I thought."  
  
"Well you thought wrong, you see, it's really ok." Kagome said lacing her hands into Inu-Yasha warm ones. Kagome smiled warmly feeling Inu-Yasha jumped, but he didn't say anything. She saw both Kari and Hojo staring at her with blank looks. "Um.Inu-Yasha and me are going out, so you two don't have to worry ok?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome shocked. Did he hear her right? He felt Kagome grip tighten and she looked up at him smiling. Feeling the need to help her, Inu-Yasha smiled and pulled her closer to him. He look back only to see Hojo stern expression. Inu-Yasha smirked and started to speak, "Well I think it's time to go. Nice meeting you Kari, Hojo. I'll call you sometime ok, Miro?" Inu-Yasha said looking at Miroku who had a smile on his face.  
  
"Yea.hears my number" Miroku handed Inu-Yasha a piece of paper.  
  
Inu-Yasha took the paper and looked at it. He smirk when he noticed some small printings written underneath the number. He look up only to see Miroku smile widened, "Later." With that he lead Kagome away.  
  
Kagome look back only to see Hojo looking at her. She quickly turned away and walked side by side with Inu-Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha leaded Kagome to a nearby bench. He allowed her to sit down first before he moved over to her right and sat down as well. They stayed like that in silent until Inu-Yasha swore he heard Kagome sobbing. His guess was confirmed when he glanced at Kagome, noticing a lone tear trailing down her eye. "Are you ok?" Inu-Yasha asked, placing one arm around Kagome's trembling shoulder. Again he was shocked when Kagome threw herself into Inu- Yasha for comfort.  
  
"I can't believe this." Kagome shouted into Inu-Yasha's shirt. She wrapped her hands around Inu-Yasha's back, drawing him closer.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared down at Kagome, his hand stroking her hair. He felt something in his heart tugging, thought he didn't know what. He felt hurt thinking that Kagome still had feelings for Hojo. Ever since he departed with Miroku, he didn't want to believe that Kagome still like that guy after what he did, but his theory was confirmed when Kagome stared crying. He knew then that Kagome still like Hojo and his heart ach knowing so. "You really like that guy, huh?" Inu-Yasha ask, sighing  
  
"No," Kagome felt Inu-Yasha stir and hugged him tighter. Having him holding her really helped. In fact it helped a lot, "I'm not crying because of him. I'm crying because I couldn't believe I have such friends." Kagome pulled away from Inu-Yasha embrace to look at him, "It really hurts knowing that your so called best friend said that they wouldn't go anywhere near someone you like, and when you turn you back on them, that's just exactly what they are doing." Tears started to form on Kagome's eyes again and in matter of seconds, it flowed freely down her cheek. "I mean, I known her my whole life. We've been best friend since when we were still in dippers. She told me something and I believed her. I've always do. But I guess you can't thrust anyone but yourself."  
  
Inu-=Yasha listen intently to Kagome. He was relief that the fact that Kagome was crying wasn't because of Hojo. That means he has a chanc.Inu- Yasha again shook his head. 'What am I thinking? Remember that I have a girlfriend and she is everything to me. I love her!!! Than what am I feeling now?' Inu-Yasha Kagome into another embrace allowing her to cry all she wanted. He didn't know how long they had sat there until his cell went on. "Hello?" He whisper seeing that Kagome was asleep.  
  
*Hey Inu-Yasha, where the hell are you? It's time to go. We're all waiting for you.*  
  
"I'm not gonna use the bus, I'll take the BARK"  
  
*What? Are you serious, it'll take you forever to get home that way*  
  
"Don't worry, I'll pass," Inu-Yasha heard a sigh and what sounds like 'fine', "oh and uh. tell the sophomore class that Kagome will be going on the BARK as well" With that Inu-Yasha hung up and resumed cradling Kagome  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up feeling something warm around her. she look up only to see Inu-Yasha sleeping form. She didn't want to disturb him, so she just lied there on his lap looking up at him. Curious to know what time it was, Kagome brought her hand up and looked at her watch which showed six o'clock. Kagome quickly got up, waking Inu-Yasha in the process, "OH MY GOD!!! Inu-Yasha we're late. We were supposed to be at the bus stop about an hour ago!!! What are we going to do? It's freaking two hours to get back home. I don't want to stay here. What happen if mama gets worried?" Kagome rambled on and on  
  
Inu-Yasha chuckled, earning a glare from Kagome  
  
"I don't think it's a laughing matter."  
  
"Don't worry. I called telling them that you're going to use the BARK to get home along with me. I didn't want to disturb you. And when we her there, I'll drive you home, ok?" Inu-Yasha reassured Kagome with a warm smile  
  
"O-Ok."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome went to the nearest station but Kagome stopped. Inu- Yasha looked back at her with confused expression. "I-I don't have enough money to get on the BARK"  
  
"It's ok, I'll pay" Kagome was about to protest, But Inu-Yasha held a figure to her lips, "No questions, it's the only way for you to get home know. Either I can buy you a ticket or you can hitch a ride home with a stranger." He smiled seeing Kagome nod. He has been doing that lately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once on the BARK, Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat next to each other in one of the empty seats. The BARK started to move. No sooner did both Inu-Yasha and Kagome fell asleep. Kagome had her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder with him leaning against the window.  
  
Kagome woke up now and then, but didn't bother to move. She kept her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and sigh. She was about to fall back to sleep when she heard voices across from her. She didn't want to but she had to listen to what they were saying. She felt as though if she didn't, then she would miss out on something very important.  
  
"Aren't those two adorable?" Kagome heard one of them said  
  
"Yea, I know, they're so cute together."  
  
'Hm.wonder who they're talking about' Kagome pretended to wake up to see who they were talking about. She looked around but didn't see any couples. She looked at the two old lady across from her and noticed them looking at her, smiling. Now she knew that they were talking about her and Inu-Yasha. she smiled back at them before burring her face into Inu-Yasha's shoulder due to embarrassment.  
  
Inu-Yasha wake indeed awake the whole time and was smile when he felt Kagome burring herself in him. He didn't need to open his eyes because he knew that it was only him and Kagome along with the two old ladies across from them.  
  
Author: WOW, I guess this is the longest chappie I ever wrote for this story. I think I'm getting used of this long writing thingy. Well neways, review and tell me what you think of thing chappie ok? Once again, I'm really sorrie for not posting this story sooner.also I'm sorrie to my grammars. I'll see you next time, and that would be a couple of weeks. I tend to get really tired and lazy to write another chappie that quick. Ja ne...remember to review!!!!it means a lot to me!!! 


End file.
